School Shooting at PS18
by Rockfan05
Summary: Eugene is tired of taking crap from everyone and decides to seek revenge!


It was another fine day in PS18; Harold and his friends were having a conversation down the halls.  
  
Harold: Hey Sid, do you have Stuntdouble for PS2, that game is awesome!  
  
Sid: No, I just got stupid Tony Hawk 4, isn't one Tony Hawk enough?  
  
Stinky: Well I reckon it's an awesome games on the count of I love skateboarding  
  
Harold: What do you know about skateboarding, you're just a poser!  
  
Stinky: For your information..  
  
Sid: (interrupts) don't look now, but here comes the jinx!  
  
The 3 looked and saw Eugene coming, skipping down the halls (Song in Background: Breakdown by Tantric)  
  
Eugene: Hi guys  
  
Stinky: What do you want?!  
  
Eugene: I just want to say hi, what a nice lovely day were are all having, lalalalalala! (He trips over Harold's foot) I'm ok  
  
Harold: O god, shut up already!  
  
After hearing Harold yelling at Eugene, Arnold decides to jump in  
  
Arnold: What's going on?  
  
Sid: Eugene is being a fag!  
  
Arnold: Aw come on, Eugene is just.wait a minute, what did you say?  
  
Harold: He said Eugene is a fag, a dumb faggot!  
  
Arnold: When did you guys learn to talk like that? You guys need to give the kid a break  
  
Sid, Stinky, and Harold: Okay (crossing their fingers)  
  
Later on during the school day, Mr. Simmons is in a middle of a boring science chapter and the only ones paying attention were Phoebe, Arnold, and of course Eugene. Helga decides to spits some more spit balls but this time she decides to pick on Eugene. She chewed a piece of paper, stuck it in the straw and shot Eugene in the head as she blew on the straw. Eugene turns around.  
  
Eugene: What are you doing?  
  
Helga: I am just sitting hear, now turn your ugly face around, fag!  
  
Poor Eugene, the 3rd time he was called that today. Hours passed and it was lunch time and Eugene was in the middle of the line and was next to Wolfgang, the 5th grader and Gerald.  
  
Wolfgang: Hey Gerald, you and your 4th grade buddies against my 5th graders on a game of football, after school.  
  
Gerald: Ok, it's a date  
  
Eugene: I wanna play!  
  
Gerald: On second thought, I forfeit  
  
Wolfgang: What's the matter, you chicken?  
  
Gerald : I aint playing if this fag is gonna be QB and star at our asses.  
  
Wolfgang: O, good point Lemme handle this. Sorry Eugene but you can't play because you suck at football!  
  
Eugene got his lunch and was pretty sad after Wolfgang and Gerald started laughing really loud. He looked for a table and sat by himself. (Music in Background "Jeremy by Pearl Jam") He though about all the times his feelings got hurt from kindergarten to his present 4th grade year. In 3rd grade they use words like Stupid, moron, idiot, butt head, ect. This year they use most commonly the word faggot. Everyone uses it as though it is the vocabulary word of the month. Eugene kept thinking until all the sudden milk squirted on his back and Helga and all her friends laughed.  
  
Helga: HAHAHAHA!!! What a fag!  
  
Eugene looks around and everyone started laughing.  
  
Stinky: Look at the little fag  
  
Gerald: O my god, he is such a dummy  
  
Harold: Would you like pudding with that?  
  
Harold throws three plates of pudding and all 3 hit Eugene  
  
Helga: Give me an F  
  
Everyone: F!  
  
Helga: Give me an A  
  
Everyone: A!  
  
Helga: Give me a G!  
  
Everyone: G!  
  
Helga: What does that spell?  
  
Everyone: EUGENE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Eugene cried and ran out of the cafeteria immediately. He came home at 3 and just went to his room not stop thinking about his bad day. He turned on the tv and the channel was on MTV News.  
  
Gideon Yago: After being picked on everyday, 15 year old Chris Byer decids to kil everyone in his high school, and .............. (backround music: Schism by Tool)  
  
Eugene thought about that news, he though as if it was an idea. A revenge idea so good those bullies that picked on him would wish they were never born. He went up to the attic and grabbed his dads handgun his dad kept ever since he was in the ARMY.  
  
Eugene: I'll show those guys who the real fags are!!  
  
The next day in PS18....  
  
Harold: I am still having fun with Stuntman, it's bad ass!  
  
Sid: Lucky for you, Tony Hawk is mad boring!  
  
Stinky: How much would you want for it? I'll buy it for you  
  
Harold: Here comes the faggot! (Points at Eugene walking)  
  
Eugene all he does is walk by them. He wasn't singing and stuff like he usually does every morning. Harold, Sid, and Stinky gets curious  
  
Stinky: How's it going fag?  
  
Harold: So fag, how come your not all happy and stuff?  
  
Eugene: Well, Harold, maybe you wanna ask this! (backround music: Stinkfist by Tool) (Points the gun at Harolds and and shoots him) Harold got shot and died, then Eugene does the same to Stinky  
  
Sid: Woah, man. You been listening to Eminem or something?  
  
Eugene: Yeah, wanna listen?  
  
Eugene points the gun at Sid's ears and shoots. Sid's dies with a bloody ear. Wolfgang comes in  
  
Wolfgang: Where is that noise coming from? And what happened to those 4th graders?  
  
Eugene: I'll show you  
  
Eugene shoots Wolfgang and he dies as well. Everyone saw him and started running away from him, then Arnold comes.  
  
Arnold: Calm down. What's up man? Why are you doing this?  
  
Eugene: Because everyone hear treats me like shit! And I have no friends!  
  
Arnold: I was your friend, Eugene. I always was.  
  
Eugene: You only were because you obviously felt sorry for me. Some friend you were.  
  
Eugene points the gun at Arnold. Arnold starts running, 1,2,3 bullets shot from the handgun and Arnold got away. Luckily Eugene's aim couldn't withstand Arnold's speed.  
  
Eugene: Dammit!  
  
Helga (runs): AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Eugene: Eat bullet, blonde!  
  
BOOM! Helga dies. Princapal Wartz goes on the announcement.  
  
Mr. Wartz: This school is under code red, I repeat, CODE RED!!!  
  
Some more kids started screaming and headed out the door.  
  
Eugene: I'm gonna shoot you ni..  
  
Gerald: NOOOO!!!  
  
BOOM! Gerald dies!  
  
Eugene continues to shoot constantly, he shot more people, from bullies to people who never even spoke to the guy. 2 hours later, cops circle Eugene, along with the cops were Pricapal Wartz, Mr. Simmons, and even the surviving Arnold.  
  
Cop 1: Put the gun down now!  
  
Eugene thinks to himself. He can put the gun down but all that is gonna get him is jail time. He had only one choice, to take them down.  
  
Eugene: Your never gonna get me.  
  
Eugen raises the cop and decides to get Arnold first. He pulls the trigger but then nothing comes out.  
  
Eugene: Huh?  
  
He pulls the trigger again and nothing comes out.  
  
Arnold: Sorry Eugene, the games over!  
  
Eugene: What? This can't be?  
  
Mr. Wartz: You already killed over 70 people in the elementary school, now it's time for the punishment, take him away boys!  
  
Eugene: NOOOOO!!!!!  
  
The cops grab Eugene and they threw him in the cop car handcuffed and the cops drove away.  
  
The faculty: Have fun! (sarcastically)  
  
Arnold: Bye fag!  
  
The faculty: HHUUH?  
  
Mr. Simmons: Arnold! I though you were a nice person. What gives?  
  
Arnold: After what that asshole say about me, he is the only person I am not nice to.  
  
So the horrible day ended. Over 70 students died, including Wolfgang, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Helga, Ronda, Gerald, and some more characters. Arnold was lucky he survived but he was in a miserable mood losing friends. Including his 2 best friends: Gerald and Eugene. 


End file.
